


杀死那只笼中鸟_2.1_新工作_A3

by Pharmakon_111



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmakon_111/pseuds/Pharmakon_111
Relationships: Deidara & Hatake Kakashi, Deidara/Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 2





	杀死那只笼中鸟_2.1_新工作_A3

2.1 新工作

新的委托书到了。

这次要被做掉的是谁呢？ 

哈哈哈哈开玩笑开玩笑，也不是每次任务都与暗杀有关，大部分的委托只是一些常人做不到的小事——没错，很小，但常人做不到！而且我们要秘密地做好处理，不能大张旗鼓，所以我的爆破艺术实际上也还没施展过几次。

有点迫不及待，我直接站在桌子旁拆开了信封。

嗯？这次居然是去监视一个木叶的高中生？？而且还指定了让我去？

为什么让我去啊？我不喜欢学校这种地方啊……

“哈哈哈哈哈哈那一定是因为你矮啊前辈！” 阿飞在我后边啪得拍了我后背一把，简直不能更使劲。

“你说什么？！” 我反手一个擒拿给他按住，“你他妈再说一遍？？”

“啊啊啊啊因为你年轻可爱有艺术感啊啊啊啊！！哦呦呦呦轻点儿轻点儿！！” 

“再欠就炸死你！说到做到！别逼我给你展示什么叫艺术。” 

“啊，对了前辈，晚上我也有个任务，也是在木叶那边，要不要晚饭之后一起去？”

“晚上再说晚上。” 我撇了他眼。跟这个比我晚一天进组织的家伙搭档吗，啧，还是觉得很不靠谱——我从现在起就有种不大好的预感，一种肯定得捅点什么娄子出来的预感。

……

一天的任务结束，平静到甚至我都不知道该向上面报告些什么：被监视的学生叫日向宁次，是个刚上高二的学生，看起来一副正直到有些死板的样子，而且他这一天除了上课以外，其他的时间也都很忙，他好像还在学生会担任了什么职务，大概是在忙着组织什么活动——本身这个学校的学业压力和竞争氛围似乎就很重。说实话，我并没发现他有什么异于常人的地方，倒是这个寄宿学校让我有种压抑的感觉——说不清楚，也可能是本来我就不喜欢任何学校，尤其这种寄宿学校。我猜，他被监视无外乎是下面俩原因：要么，因为他姓日向；要么，因为他组织了点不该他组织的活动。

虽然十分平静，但几乎一整天都要监视别人，还最好不暴露自己——这任务实在有些令人紧张。今天是周五，傍晚下学时，我看学生们都收拾东西准备回家。夕阳西下，大家也都陆陆续续地从校门出去，有学生，也有老师。趁没什么人，我也趴到学校教学楼天台上的栏杆上，点上了根儿烟，想要歇会儿。

刚给手机调成振动没一会儿，就看阿飞给我打电话。这人真烦，我直接给他挂了，累一天了，让我再一个人清静清静吧。看着远处的夕阳逐渐没在了西边市区的建筑群里，天也从蓝色层层渐变成带着灰色的紫——这夜幕即将来临前天高云淡的感觉，让我觉得十分安心。

挂了电话，那根烟还没抽完，我就听身后通向天台的台阶处传上来一阵不急不缓的脚步声，还夹着几声笑。这会不会是还没回家的小情侣跑天台来谈恋爱的啊？？

不能被发现！我赶快掐了烟，藏到了门后的角落。

嗯？只上来了一个人？他女朋友呢？不对啊，那他刚才笑什么啊？

也不敢出声，我就先躲在一旁，静静的观望着上来的这个人，但我这角度只能看到他的背影。

来人一头灰发，瘦高，穿了个短袖白衬衫，步伐懒散，嗯，本来看这个人就有点眼熟，再看这制服裤子，他大概也是这学校的学生了。他径直走向了刚才我趴着的地方，以几乎一样的姿势趴在了上边，只不过他更高，趴得也更低些。哦…他也是上来偷着抽烟的！

“诶？谁跟这抽烟了？” 他嗅着，自言自语道，又拍了拍栏杆，“还是靠在这儿抽的，都给靠暖和了。”

什么人啊这么龟毛！还真如同江湖传言说的那样，木叶的果然都是奇葩啊哈哈哈哈！我只能努力憋笑，怕笑出声来被发现。

只见他也从兜里拿出手机，打起了电话，他的声音听起来很成熟，甚至有点低音炮，但说起话来却絮絮叨叨的，似乎是在给家里人讲学校里发生的事儿。讲得差不多了，他叹了口气，大概是趴的姿势不大好，胳膊有点麻了，我看他好像是要换个姿势，没想到他出溜一下，几乎半个人都滑出了栏杆，这不是就要掉下去了吗？！

我忍不住了，冲上去一把拽住了他：“嘿，哥们儿！怎么也不能想不开啊！”

他回头看我，一愣：“啊？”

好，这下尴尬的是我了。

他给手机放回了兜里，上下打量着我，有点犹豫问我：“你……不是木叶的学生吧？”

我冷汗直流：怎么回事儿？碰上木叶扛把子了吗，一眼就能认出……也对，放学那会儿我就已经给制服脱了，换成自己衣服了……

看我没接话，他突然眯眼笑起来，继续问道：“是在这里等女朋友吗？”

“啊？啊……” 我现在才明白过来点儿：这哥们儿大概是个老师，只是像我一样，长得显小而已。

兜里的手机又响了，是阿飞，感谢他救场！！

“啊，飞飞~你在哪啊？好好，我现在就过去昂！” 我说完这句就赶快挂了电话，怕再露出更多破绽，“啊哈哈哈，我先走了，再见啊老师！”

他愣了下，又恢复了刚才那个眯眼笑的表情，朝我摆摆手：“拜拜，刚才谢谢你啊。”

突然有点羡慕木叶的学生了，感觉这老师是个挺温柔的人，看起来也挺敬业的。诶，等一下，我突然想起来，这不就是宁次他们班班主任卡卡西吗？！

下周见啊，卡老师！周末愉快！

……

翻过围墙，我一路小跑来到了学校的后山，边颠儿着边拆了左手上的绷带。去的路上我还琢磨，木叶后山这种盛产都市传说的地方，上这来干嘛？捉鬼吗？

我们约在了纪念公园的门口处，我过来的时候阿飞已经到了，他这橘色面具不能更显眼。

“前辈！” 他大老远的就巨开心的挥手和我打招呼，“你怎么突然叫人家飞飞？一天校园生活下来，你是变成了个暗恋人家的女高中生了吗？”

“我早上说的‘再欠就炸死你’那句话，你是不是忘了？”走到他旁边，我尽量保持关怀傻子的和蔼态度，拍了拍他，“这样吧，如果不是个很复杂的活儿，咱们就先完成任务，然后再去吃饭，你觉得怎么样？” 

“我觉得这主意不错，随便溜达溜达看看我们应该就能回去了。” 很奇怪，他说话突然换了个调儿，简直像是另外一个人，“是这样，这个委托是让我们去后山的树林里调查一下，近几个月总有人说这边天黑之后有树精出没。”

“是让我们来逮一只回去吗？” 我还是对这个所谓的“任务”充满疑惑。

“这倒没说，就是先让咱们来看看。” 他领路似的往树林里走去。

“好吧，那里面说树精长什么样了吗？是那种矮的、戴小帽子的吗？”

“……那是地精。树精…怎么解释呢，就是树，成精了。算了，叫树妖更合适吧，他们…可能一到晚上，就扒拉别人吧。”

“哈哈哈哈什么玩意儿？？那听起来也没什么攻击性啊。”

“不，据说是有人在这边失踪了。”

“算了，怎么听怎么都是都市传说的套路。” 我撇着嘴，朝他摇摇头，“阿飞，你确定这不是恶作剧吗？”

“直觉告诉我这是真的，而且这附近的确有个墓，恐怕这次的事也与它有关。”

“墓？谁的墓？”

“千手柱间，这个学校前身的创立者。”

走在僻静的林子里，越深入，周围的树越高、越粗壮。夜幕降临，这里也显得越来越阴森。随处可见三四个成年人一起才能环抱住的树，他们枝桠曲折，过于繁茂，一眼瞟过去，树上的纹路看起来像个哭丧着的人脸。阿飞在我不远处，一会儿在山坡上边跑边跳，一会儿又冷静下来了似的，停下脚步，摘了手套，东摸西摸。我也戴上了安在左眼处的便携夜视装置，边走边调试，上方的坐标显示我们已经接近这片地区的海拔最高处，然而我们所处的位置海拔越高，夜视装置的频闪越剧烈，似乎是受到了什么干扰——这有点诡异的气氛，的确是有点都市传说那味儿了。

想到这儿，我突然感到一股寒意：“我说，阿飞，你…也别离我太远啊……”

“哈哈哈哈前辈你这是害怕了吧？我跟你说，这都没……”

话音未落，他后面的树枝明显地抖了一下，我也忍不住打断了他，指了指后面：“不，阿飞，你等下，刚才这树绝对动了……”

“好啦，我们……” 他正要回头看，后面大臂那么粗的树枝一瞬间从他的左上方伸了下来，勒住了阿飞的脖子，把他从地上提了起来，树干上也裂出一个血盆大口似的洞，里面不断向外喷涌出似乎是墨绿色的不明液体。那勒着阿飞脖子的树枝，卷起他就往那洞里送。

眼看阿飞的头已经几乎被完全送进树洞，来不及惊讶，我往后撤了两步，抓出外衣内兜里的小盒粘土，极迅速地团了个双翅鸟，照树枝与树干的连接处扔去。

“砰！”伴随一声炸响，烟尘和碎木飞溅，一个暗红色的光点闪过，阿飞也和那截树枝一起落到了地上，身后的树也同时发出指甲划过黑板似的一声惨叫。

“我操……” 他马上从地上站了起来，但明显有点懵——而且，他的面具被我炸碎了得快一半，他这么猛得一起来，那带着不明绿色液体的另一半面具也几乎要一起掉下来。

“没事儿吧？” 我往自己这边拽了他一把，“快走！那个玩意儿还没死！”

我们现在位于树林深处，想要从这片林子里出去，无论往哪个方向跑，距离都差不多远——哪条路都不近。

好么！这简直就是看着我们一步步进来了再杀啊！

不知为何，我眼前的所有景物似乎开始像水一样流动起来，随着一声清晰的水滴入水声激起一圈圈涟漪，周围的树枝也仿佛全活了过来似的，一边伸向我们，阻挡我们的去路，一边发出咯吱咯吱的令人毛骨悚然的声音。

我简直恨我自己为什么不带足粘土再来——这时我手里剩的粘土只够再做几个小型的双翅鸟炸弹来开开路，根本不够造一只大得足够带动我们两个人的飞鸟。我一气之下把剩下的粘土团到一起，用力向后抛出了一只微缩的C3——一声轰鸣，尘土飞扬，但树妖们好像没受到什么太大损伤，还是一窝蜂地涌上来，继续对我们围追堵截。

我们使劲往前跑，眼前的涟漪竟荡漾得比刚才更厉害了。今夜简直像个关于万圣节的噩梦，就像白雪公主从猎人那儿逃开之后的那段……遇不上小矮人，难道我们今儿就要撂在这儿了吗？……

在我简直要被旁边一串枝桠卷起时，身后呼得一下突然袭来一阵热气和火光，我眼前的一切也都漩涡似的向我的后方收缩。

没来得及回头看清，我再睁眼时我们已经是在刚刚进来时经过的纪念公园大门那了。我有点恍惚，回头看向阿飞：经过这一通折腾，他那本来只碎掉半边的面具，现在已经碎到几乎整个掉下来的程度了，只剩上面挨着面具绷带的半圈儿，看起来像个没戴正的发卡，再加上他蹭上了一片绿的、脏兮兮的脸，头发上还混着些木头和面具碎片——想想我们二人死里逃生、十分狼狈的样子，我忍不住笑了出来。

面具下的是一张挺精神的娃娃脸，右半边脸上有些伤痕，除了刚才被我和树妖造成的创口外，大概也有些是陈年旧伤。虽然他总是前辈前辈的叫我，但我也不知道阿飞具体多大——他除了眼睛看起来还像个成年人外，整张脸都透着一种稚气未脱的感觉。

现在，他的左眼上隐约闪着些浅紫色的荧光——也许是我眼花看错了吧。

“呃……要不我们……回去换身衣服再去吃饭吧？” 可能是被我盯着看得有些尴尬，阿飞换回冷静的语调，提出了这个建议，又抬手抹了把头发和脖子上粘着的绿色液体，接着甩了甩手，“这都什么啊，脑袋让他妈树嘬了一口！”

“哈，行！走了！回去再慢慢弄吧。” 我笑着看了眼他，哈哈哈哈哈，这傻子丢了只手套。而我们俩算是捡回条命。

面具碎了，他好像也没之前那么不靠谱了。


End file.
